My Dandelion
by SoraHarada1713
Summary: The main character in this story is undefined. They live like most people do. One day, they a meet a boy, and somewhere in their heart, they feel he could become more than a friend. There's something looming over the horizon, however. How will this go? (This is my first story. I'm sorry for my lack in writting skills.)
1. Introduction

Daybreak Town. The town was named after the best time of day here, Obviously daybreak. It's a lot longer then you might think, and it's the most beautiful part of the day. Like the world wants you to take in the wonderful view. The sky is a beautiful purple and grey before the sun reaches the horizon. When the sun finally gets over the horizon, the day breaks into a beautiful orange and purple. The light creating streaks of lively color. The sky transitioning from this into the bright blue color of the sky you see everyday.

The flowers here are always in bloom, leaving an enchanting smell of flowers that wafts through the air. The most noticeable of the flowers here are the dandelions.

The seeds are what most people see. They ride the wind with grace and purpose, like they have somewhere to be and something to do. It gives the sky an unrealistic feel to it.

Being outside is where most people are when the sun is out, and who wouldn't want to be? It's beautiful and cheerful here, and the bright sun provides warmth, energy, and light to all. The air is cool and refreshing. All of it makes it seem almost like a dream here, in the Age of Fairy Tales. Almost.

Like most places with a radiant light, there are dark shadows to accompany it. Here the darkness takes form as monsters called Heartless. As the name hints to, they have no hearts. In fact, they go around stealing the hearts of others. Not like they make you fall in love with them, and then they break your heart, no. They take the heart from a person's body, and they create another Heartless from that. They tend to attack people who are filled with light, but it's people's darkness that attracts them. However, the people have defenders.

These people are Keyblade Wielders. They fight the monsters, and they collect Lux. Lux is like a crystallized form of light. Each Keyblade Wielder is a part of one Union of five, and these five Unions are led by the five Foretellers. They are Keyblade Wielders as well. These five Foretellers are five of six apprentices, taught by one master. The Master of Masters, who no one has seen except for his apprentices. Each Foreteller wore a mask to conceal their identities and they never took them off.

Master Ira, who wears the mask of the Unicorn, leads the Union Unicornis. He is the leader of the five. Master Aced, who wears the mask of the Bear, leads the Union Ursus. He is the right hand man to the leader. Master Invi, who wears the mask of the Snake, leads the Union Anguis. She works as the mediator among the leaders. Master Ava, who wears the mask of the Fox, leads the Union Vulpes. She seems keep a close eye on Keyblade Wielders from all Unions, like she's looking for something. And last but not least, Master Gula, who wears the mask of the Leopard, leads the Union Leopardus. It's unclear what he does. They all live in the largest building in town. The clock tower. That place forbidden to all but them. These are the Foretellers and their five Unions.

Now, this is where you come in. This is where you live, and you are a Keyblade Wielder. You've been collecting Light and protecting people for as long as you can remember. You are a part of a Union, but the Union that your heart had chosen was entirely up to you (This means that you chose which Union you are a part of in the story). You receive missions from your Union leader, and these missions are told to you by your spirit.

Your spirit is an interesting character. It's a Chirithy. It's not really a race, but that is its name. It's a creature that looks kind of like a cat. They're a light grey with dark strips, and their heads are abnormally large. They don't open their eyes, but everyone assumes that they can see perfectly fine with them closed. They walk on two legs and they carry a bag around their necks. They look kind of like coin purses. They also wear the cutest little blue capes. Created by the Master of Masters, your spirit is responsible for watching over you as you progress and you become stronger. They're there to help you out when you need it, and they always stay close by. Chirithy come and go as they please, but they always make sure you're staying safe. You're both connected through a magical and powerful bond that states that your Chirithy will exist until you don't. It has been with you since you first became a wielder, and that's a long time.

It has been a while since you've started wielding a Keyblade and becoming the person you are now. After a long days work, and a mission well done, you decide to go home and crash for the night. You didn't really have anything better to do, and it was getting late anyway. No one really liked to stay out when it was dark.

 **(The Nightmare)**

You're in a strange room. It's dark and the sounds of the large cogs moving around you are all that you hear. The only light in the room comes from the small lamp at the far side of the room. There you see six people gathered together. The one in front of the other five is hard to see, but it looks like he might be talking to the rest to them. He's wearing a black coat and his face is shrouded in darkness, you can't recognize him. Then you realize that the other five robed figures, are the five Foretellers, each wearing their own distinctive colors. Yellow for Gula, pink for Ava, blue for Invi, brown for Aced, and finally, the other blue one is Ira. You recognize that he has the mane of the Unicorn, and you can slightly see his horn from behind him. You decide to get closer and maybe hear what they are being told by the mystery man, but before you can get any closer, you hear something from behind you.

You realize that the Darkness has found you, and it's surrounding you where you stand. It moves in, and quicker before you realize it, it's swallowing you whole. It all fades away then.

(No Music)

You jolt up in as fast as you can, and it takes you some time to realize that you're in your own bed, in your own room. It's kind of dark, but your surroundings become more clear.

"That must've been some dream," you hear from the left side of your bed.

You look to see Chirithy, whom is sitting on your window sill. The two large red windows letting in enough light for you to see. "You were tossing and turning like crazy."

You begin to try and explain what you saw. "There was a dark room, and then the Foretellers, and someone else, but then the D-" you were cut off.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep," Chirithy says to you.

You decide that maybe it'd be better if you do go back to sleep. Maybe you'll tell Chirithy in the morning. Sleep begins to take you again as you hear Chirithy talking again, but you're too tired to listen to what it's saying. Maybe it's talking to itself.


	2. The Next Day

You wake up the next morning, and put the nightmare you had the night before out of your head. You get up and decide that maybe you'd wanna change up your look today. You go over to you closet, which is on the opposite side of the room, and near your door. You'd brought a couple new outfits the other day, but you had never tried any of them on. After you find something interesting and new to wear, you glance over at the grandfather clock sitting opposite your bed on the far side of the wall. It's a few hours after the sunrise. You missed it today, but you did have a rough night.

You go outside and start heading over to Fountain Square. That's where everyone likes to meet up. On the way there, you don't encounter a single Heartless. It's almost empty around here. Guess, everyone already got their missions done for the day. You arrive at Fountain Square, where no one was. Just another reminder that you need to hurry up and get your mission done as well. You sit down on the edge of the fountain, and wait for Chirithy.

It seems very nice today. the birds are singing and a nice cool breeze is flowing through town today. It's very quiet though. You look around a see that the Moogle Shop is open, but no one seems to be in there buying anything right now. He always has things for sell, and he seems to be very obsessed with making munny. Then Chirithy shows up.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry I'm kinda late. I had something to do," it explains. You just smile at it, and it smiles back. Chirithy explains to you that you have to go and do the usual today. Get rid of the Heartless that's threatening to hurt people. Chirithy jumps up and vanishes into clouds like it usually does.

You start to make your way to the 1st district down the stairs when Heartless start showing up at the Fountain Square. You take care of them. You've gotten stronger since becoming a Keyblade Wielder, but so have they. You fight your way down the steps of 1st District and past the houses in 2nd District. The smell of water present because of the wall fountains that can be found below the steps. They're very lovely to look at, but looking at the fountains would have to wait.

After you've made your way past 1st and 2nd District, you find yourself in the Market. The colorful pennant strings are hanging up all around, and the booths are all set up, but no one's here, that's when you notice all the Heartless running around. Gummi Copters, Large Armors, Gargoyles, Tornado Steps, you name it. You decide to take care of the problem so that everyone can enjoy the market today. After some time of fighting, it gets quiet again. No Heartless are showing up, so you decide to move on some where else.

You move on to the Avenue. Here you can get a good view of the Foretellers' Clock Tower. It's very massive. You can see it from basically anywhere in town. While your getting a good look at the Tower, some more Heartless show up, and you have to deal with these as well. It takes some time, but you make your way from the Avenue to the Boardwalk.

When you make it to the Boardwalk, you get an excellent view of the ocean surrounding the town. Off in the distance, you see a lighthouse. You've never been to the lighthouse, but some people made up some rumors about it once. Rumors like it's haunted, or people who go there never come back, or that's where a secret group of Keyblade Wielders meet up so they could over throw the Masters and stuff like that. All of them had been proven wrong, by many people. You yourself actually thought that the lighthouse was beautiful. With the sun rising behind it, you got a beautiful display of color with the lighthouse, and it was definitely worth painting.

At the end of the Boardwalk, there's a tower that you've never been in. You've never had a reason to go in. Around the tower are some tower viewers that you have examined. Looking through the lenses gives you a wonderful view of the ocean, and of the park below. You didn't have time to look through the viewers today. There were lots of Heartless on the Boardwalk and the Park below is also full of Heartless. You finish up on the Boardwalk, and make your way down the stairs to Waterfront Park.

Waterfront Park is such a peaceful place to be when there were no Heartless running about. The cool breeze that usually makes its way through town brings in the calming smell of the ocean, and moves the top of the trees in an interesting dance that only the trees seemed to know about. It's very calming when you include the sound of the waves down by the dock. The decorative bushes here are shaped very much like Lux. An interesting detail. Right now, there isn't much peace happening. Heartless here seemed to have their own dance, one that didn't fit together very well. You handle things here, and you begin to make your way back to the Fountain Square.

Back at the Fountain Square, there isn't much going on. You decide to walk into the Moogle's Shop, maybe thinking that you'd buy something today. You walk in and the Moogle behind the counter seemed distraught. You decide to ask him what's going on.

You walk closer to him, and he instantly takes notice to you.

"Help!" He seems pretty desperate about something. "There's a big, scary monster in Waterfront Park, kupo!" You decide that you it's probably a Heartless. "It's frightening away all my customers! If I have to close up shop, my regulars will be lost, kupo! Can you go take care of it? Please, kupo?" He's really desperate.

You agree to help him. Why not, right? This pretty much confirms what you were thinking earlier. He's really worried about losing munny.

You continue to make your way back to Waterfront Park for the second time today. More Heartless have showed up outside the shop. You realize that Heartless have probably showed up again in the places you just visited today.

When you get to Waterfront Park again, there are more Heartless this time. You look around for anything that's as big and as dangerous as the Moogle made it sound, but you only see a Large Armor. There have been many Large Armors before, but maybe the Moogle just thought that this one was scary. You decide to just take care of it.

You take care of every single Heartless in the park before you handle the Large Armor, just in case there really was a big, scary monster that you didn't see before. Nothing else, but the Large Armor here. You begin to approach it, but then three Creeper Plant Heartless show up. You take care of them without a problem, and then you handle the Large Armor. You've already fought three of them today, and they were a cinch. You finish off the Heartless, and the big guy releases the heart that he was holding captive the whole time.

You look up at the heart, as it disappears seconds after it was released. It's been said that once a heart that was held captive by a Heartless is released by a Keyblade, it goes to Kingdom Hearts. You're not entirely sure about how true this was.

You're about ready to leave when a sound catches your attention. It's a boy, and he's in the middle of fighting. You can't really see where he is or what he's fighting because a group of trees is blocking your view. He sounds like he's really giving it his all. Maybe he just might need some help.


	3. Meeting Him

You start to run in the direction of the sounds of battle. After you pass the trees that were blocking your view, the first thing that catches your attention is the Heartless that the boy is fighting. You stop in your tracks.

The Heartless is large and definitely scary. It's dark, very muscular, and where it's heartless emblem would mostly likely be, is nothing more than an empty hole shaped like a heart. It has wings on its arms and back, and it's hovering over the ground. This makes it's tail more noticeable. It's long and has what looks like a curved blade at the end. Very sharp. Its feet has claws at the end of it, and the soles of its feet holds purple colored flames. The top of it's head looks just as threatening. It has two horns that both go straight up, and curve inward. This makes the design of a heart, and its face is terrifying. It holds a large sword. One that can deal tons of damage.

The Heartless not only looks scary, but the creature is terrifying to fight as well. It's very fast, and extremely strong, making it extremely dangerous. This was the new breed of Heartless that you heard some wielders talking about once.

This was an Invisible.

You wouldn't think about taking on this Heartless until you've grown a lot stronger, and even then, you'd fight with other people by your side, but this guy was taking it on by himself. This boy was probably really strong, and super brave, or he was stupid and too over confident. You decide to help him out because there was no way that he could do this on his own. He already looks tired.

You start to run towards him. Just then, he stands straight up, and moves back. A burst of air comes from his direction, and you can sense a strong light from him. He's using a special attack. He jumps straight for the Invisible's head and unleashes a very fast, and very strong attack, spinning and hitting faster than you can see. The dark creature then ceases to exist, and releases the heart it was holding captive.

You stop running, and you can't help but stare in awe at what just happened. This boy just defeated an Invisible by himself, and he was really strong.

He stands in the same fighting stance he was in for the whole thing. Breathing heavily and shaking, he stares at the spot where the Invisible once was, almost as if it might possibly return. Finally, he collapses and falls to his knees. Looking down, his hair covers his eyes, and you can't see them.

You quickly take action, and run to his aid. He must have heard you running his way because he gives you an immediate response when you arrive at his side.

"I'm all right," he reassures you. You don't believe him, so you offer your hand out to him.

He looks at your hand for a short moment, and then takes your offer of support. He looks up at you, and smiles.

The first thing you notice about his face is that his eyes are a very vibrant and beautiful blue. His eyes sparkle as he smiles. Then you notice that his smile is full of life and energy. His hair is silver, short, and curly. You've never seen anyone with silver hair. It's very nice to look at. He's just cute. Not a term you'd use lightly, but he really is cute.

You pull him up to his feet, and he seems to be able to stand alright on his own so you let go of his hand.

"Thanks," he says. Looks like he just needed a hand getting up. He starts to dust himself off with one hand, and he holds his Keyblade in the other. That's when you notice his attire.

Your attention is caught by the red scarf that he wears around his neck. It's a very nice red, with some interesting swirling designs. The fabric looks light enough to not cause him to get too warm when he wears it in heat, and thick enough to keep warm when it gets cold. Nice thinking on his part.

Then you see his gloves. They're black gloves, and they look like they might be made of leather, or some other type of fabric that can imitate it. They certainly capture the way light reflects off of leather.

You then notice that he wears a white button-up shirt, and he wears a black short-sleeved jacket to accompany it. The jacket was a nice touch. He wore a small, beige bag that has a strap that goes around his waist. That seemed very useful.

You then look at the pants and shoes he wears. He wore baggy pants that look to be a smokey grey. They had very shiny metal buttons on the sides that stood out very much. He wore boots with this. They went over his pants bottoms, and the boots were black and pointed on the end. The boots were a bit tight.

He finishes dusting himself off, and then he looks back up at you. He begins to scratch the back of his head, and looks away with a troubled smile.

"I guess I got a little cocky," he laughs to himself. He puts away his Keyblade because he doesn't need it anymore. The Invisible was the last Heartless in the entire park. Turns out he was pretty over confident in himself, but he managed to defeat it on his own, so that definitely says something about his strength. He looks back at you again.

"I'm Ephemer," he says.


End file.
